I N F E C T I O N
by Hatsunation
Summary: With the Nyan Cat infection running rampant through a mental asylum, will the Vocaloids survive? Or will they all meet their ultimate doom? Main characters die ALOT. Rated T for gore. Main characters are Oliver, Miki, Rin, and Len. Co-Writer anamanga9
1. Nya

_This is Rin! Kagamination decided to try something new by doing group stories!  
>On FaceBook me, Len, and a friend of ours came up with an idea for a story so we started sending one sentence to each other and came up with another and so forth, thus creating this story!<br>So here's our collaboration of work. Enjoy~  
>BTW There was no editing done so what you see is exactly what we wrote.<br>Yes. No spell check or grammar check either. Enjoy~_

_Note: Italics = Rin typing_

Underline = Len typing

**Bold = Our friend, Miki, typing**

_The late afternoon sun cast eerie shadows on the walls inside the mental hospital. _

**Kaito was rocking back and forth in the corner experimenting with dark magic.  
><strong> 

_A creepy smile spread across his face from his new accomplishment.  
><em> 

**He made Nyan cat out of poptarts, rainbows, and dark magic.  
><strong> 

Kaito laughed insanly and then ate nyan cat, pop tart filling splattered across the walls.  
><span> 

_A sharp knock on the door inturrupted his twisted ritual.  
><em> 

**It was...  
>Miku (kaitos INSANE girlfriend)<strong>

Miku came in and then Kaito EXPLODED! nyan cat came out of him and starting eating miku, causing the virus...

**Miku driving back the tears of her lost mind became a host of the evil nyan cat  
><strong> 

_With her newly corrupted mind, she trompped through the puddles of Kaito's blood and proceeded to the door to cause further turmoil.  
><em> 

just a couple floors down was Rin and Len disecting each other, unaware of the evil lurking above them...  
><span> 

**Miku (nyan cat) slowly approached the twins with a disturbed lost smile and darkness followed in her footsteps as she crossed a shadow over Rin.  
><strong> 

_Rin turned to see Miku leering above her with her hands glowing with slight rainbows: The sign of the Nyan Cat infection._

Miku attempts to stab Rin in her back, but Rin quickly rolls out the way and slashes her with her scalpel. Giving Rin and Len enough time to flee to tell the others of the infection.

**After what seemed to be hours, the twins finally managed to find another breathing human.**

_They panted in heavy breaths unabled to tell Meiko what became of Miku. _

As they quickly explained in gibberish, Miku has enterd another room closing in on Lily.  
><span> 

**Lily was cutting her left wrist, when Miku came behind her... Lily paused aware of a evil/ nice aura. **

_She spun around to be greeting by a butcher knife slashing her face. _

She began to scream, but all miku did was laugh insanely.  
><span> 

_Rin, Len, and Meiko watched with horror as blood stained the walls like a sickening paint._

**Only one thing rang in their head..."RUN" Len started forward at window crashing through, as glass shattered at Rin and Mieko's feet.  
><strong> 

_Rin ran to the window to see what became of Len, only to find his contorted body resting 5 floors below.  
><em> 

Rin and Meiko stared down in horror, but soon saw him get up and start running to see Miku was already down there, with a new toy

**Rin ran after her brother desperately trying save him somehow and ended up whacking him upside the head with a baseball bat (sorry had to be done)  
><strong> 

Len: What the heck, Rin!  
><span> 

_Rin: Hey! I was trying to help!  
><em> 

**Miki heard Mieko (onee-chan) scream and rushed over to her side to see that Mieko was...  
><strong> 

_Dead. Or so she thought.  
><em> 

Meiko was sliced into a bloody mess, pieces of her were scattered everywhere. 

**Miki stared in horror at the sight and had to divert her eyes.  
><strong> 

_Meiko's body suddenly shuddered and began to right itself up onto its' shredded feet.  
><em> 

**Miki, being the coward she is ran for the elevator (because everybodys too lazy to take the stairs) and as it turns out she fell down along the way.  
><strong> 

Meiko laughed insanely and began to chase after her, hacking and slashing at the air as she got closer... soon she looming over the fallen Miki.  
><span> 

**Miki: Meeeep!  
><strong> 

Meiko: Thats what you get for not playing my raunchi games!  
><span> 

_Meiko suddenly imploded with rainbows, causing the Nyan Cat infection to claim another victim: Lily_

Lily's eyes glazed over for a moment, only to suddenly ignite with rainbows pouring from them.

_Lily set off to find the next victom, and she came across Piko..._

**and Miki disappeared into the darkness**

_Lily stumbled through the darkened hallways muttering quick gibberish under her breath._

Lily found piko doing what pikos do, and crushed his head into a wall.

Piko slid down to the floor, his head crushed in with bits of his skull scattered about the place, his blood seeping onto the floor.

**In the mean time Miki was running through the woods to come across a cabin desperately trying to find anyone who could help...Gakupo**

Miki finds Gakupo doing some sort of weirdo samurai meditation

_Gakupo: Hello Miki... *deep in thought*_

Gakupo was wearing a loincloth and wore a creepy smile, so she shut the door. 

**But Miki still needed help so she... **

As she set off to find a sane source of help, she found herself face to face with...

_Sonika!_

Sonika saw Miki rush panting with a frightened look on her face. "What's the matter Miki? She asked. "Gakupo was scaring me...Miku on a rampage...Help!" Miki squeaked. 

_Sonika gave her a warm smile and placed her hand on her shoulder. Sonika: it's alright Miki, we'll make our way through this, together._

**Miki: B..But what about everybody else we have to warn them! **

_Sonika: We will in due time. let's focus our our own safety first; After all, if we fall, who will warn the others?_

**Miki nodded in agreement. But as Sonika and Miki made a plan and gakupo was playing in samurai. Miku (a.k.a Nyan cat) was onto her next victim... **

Miku was sprinting through the woods and came across a meadow to see Oliver picking flowers with Yuki...

_Oliver looked up at Miku holding a handful of flowers. Oliver: Excuse me Miss. Would you like some flowers?_

**Yuki, being Oliver caretaker(even though she's waay younger) saw Miku's evil aura emerging from her and quickly gasped in shock. **

Miku: I don't speak english yet...

_Miku: Teehee~ Since I can't understand you... I WON'T FEEL GUILTY~!_

**Yuki understood Miku's japanese and as Miku striked for Oliver, Yuki pushed Oliver out of the way saving him. **

**Yuki dies**

Miku impaled Yuki in her stomach, leaving her to blood to death on the grass, Oliver quikly ran from the sight, to the mental hostpital….. so he can be killed by Len!

(Comments: _Rin: Evil._

Len: He needs to die so there is no Oliver x Len. 

**Miki: maybe we change it before you do **

Len: try it, I dare you 

**Miki: teehee~ **

_Rin: We'll change it *3*_)

_As Oliver arrived at the hospital he noticed Rin and Len crouching behind a bush watching Lily stumble around laughing crazily_

**Oliver, having a crush on Rin gave her the flowers he had picked out aggrivating Len and ignoring lily. (Commets: (LOL) OliverXRin crossed my mind)**

Len seeing an enemy bigger then Lily at the moment, attacked Oliver with a chainsaw, hacking him to peices. Rin Approved

_Rin: -not approving- What the hell Len? Fuck you! -kills Len with a leek-_

~Note: Len doesn't die because he's immortal…. Kinda~

**As len and rin argued, oliver quickly rose up out of a state of confusion and jumped forth and attacked len as a"hello". **

_Rin just stood there smiling..._

Lily noticed the commotion from behind the bush, and went to see what exactly was happening...

**Lily walked over to Rin's roadarolla and started forth to Oliver and Len.**

_Lily proceeded to smush Len into the ground, sparing Oliver becasue he's already pretty beat up as it is._

Len got up and tackled Lily, thus killing her. At the very moment Miku was closing on the court yard...

_As the infection released its self from Lily's now dead body, it disappeared into the wind to claim another victim._

**Rin, Len, and Oliver ducked and ran as the evil aura whispered through the wind. Knowing that if it captured them they'd be done for. (Except Len since apparently hes the only one immortal for no reason wat so ever) **

_They finally reached the inside of the hospital and spread out around the hallway to catch their breath before making their next move._

**Rin ran for the kitchen filled with desserts and locked Oliver and Len out to work out their violence issues before the aura got to them. Len started pouting as Oliver tried to open the door. **

_Len: Oliver, I don't know why you try so hard. Rin is mine. Got it?_

**Oliver: *staring at a picture of Rin drooling, ignoring everything Len is saying***

_As Len attempted to argue with the day dreaming Oliver they felt an unnoticable pressence behind them..._

(This stayed as a cliffhanger for about 1 month…. It's STILL a cliffhanger at this moment in time)


	2. NyaNya

_Hello~ Took a while but chapter 2 finally came out!_

_Since FaceBook wasn't working we wrote this over FanFic and that took awhile!_

_So enjoy~_

_Italics- Rin_

Regular- anamanga9 (Miki)

**Bold Underline- Len**

_Luka steped out the shadows and placed her hands on her hips at the sight of the one-sided bickering._

_Luka: What in the world are you doing?_

Oliver: Blabbbaahdhskd...Rin

After hearing Oliver's idiotic response, Len slaps himself.

**Luka: Ok... where is Rin, anyways?**

**At that very moment Rin slams open the door into the freezer,(?) and runs in followed by a nyan-afied Haku.**

_Luka: Tch, not another one! *pulls out shank and stabs Haku in the head*_

_-Haku explodes-_

Rin screams on top her lungs for all to hear. Oliver woke up from his daydream

and tries to be Rin's savior.

Oliver: Rin, my darling (Oliver has a british accent) What's wrong? Haku

already dead.

Rin: My strawberry cake fell

**Len pulls a butcher knife on oliver and stabs him repeatedly in the stomach.**

**Len: Rin i'll get you another cake!**

_Rin: ... YOU KILLED OLIVER YOU ** IDIOT! *Smacks Len*_

_Oliver: I'm not dead... I have main character life support..._

Luka: ...How did Haku get infected? Last time I saw she was with *gasp* Gumi and Big AL! They're in trouble  
>Taco Luka : No wait I wanna see the fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!<br>Luka: That's enough now

**Len: where did...  
>*stares a Taco Luka*<br>Len: whatever I'll go with you.**

_Oliver (Now alive): So where are we going exactly?  
>Rin: Yeah, where are they?<em>

Luka: Well last time I saw them was when we were in this mental hospital and Gumi and Haku and I were pretending to be nurses for Big Al who was sick. Then I went to get band-aids and they up and disappeared. I searched every inch of this place. Let's go ask Gakupo the wise, Im sure he knows where to go

**Len: Ok, but oliver can't go or I won't, And I know how much you ALL want me to go but i counldn't if that thing came along**

_Rin: Well if that's the case... Come on Oliver! Looks like Len is just going to stay here and catch frostbite~_

Luka: So, we shall either split up LenXTaco Luka and OliverXRin and me or we can go together as a group.  
>Taco Luka: Are you sure you wanna leave Oliver and Rin roaming... alone,Len?<p>

**Len:Oliver doesn't have to go with Rin! He can go into a hole and die instead!**

_Rin: Why do you hate Oliver so much Lenny-chu?  
>Oliver: -He's just mad that he can't pick up girls- cough cough<em>

Taco Luka: Oooh and the show down begins! Where's my popcorn?  
>Luka: Now...Now.. Before we get silly and impulsive, why don't we-<p>

**Len: I can picks up girls! Like luka!**

_Rin: Why would you want to go out with Luka? She's so old..._

Luka: Excuse me! I'm only 18  
>Tako Luka: I thought you were 20...Why'd you lie to me?<p>

**Len: i thought you were 35... oops...hehehehe.**

_Oliver: And that is why you'll never have a girlfriend..._

*Luka in the corner depressed, rocking back and forth*  
>Taco Luka: I'll call Gakupo to comfort Luka<br>Luka: No! Wait! Gakupo's secretly a perv-  
>Taco Luka: Too late<p>

_*Gakupo magically appears and for random reasons Sonika and Miki are with him*  
>Gakupo: You summoned me...?<br>Sonika: Wah, we were just in the woods! Where are we? Why is it so cold?  
>Rin: It's called a freezer...<em>

Miki: What's wrong with Luka-chan?  
>Taco Luka: She's just spazzed out since Gakupo is here.<br>*Gakupo turns to find Luka*  
>Luka's face: O.=<p>

_Gakupo: Ah Luka, so we meet again._


End file.
